The present invention relates to a series of new tetrahydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridine derivatives and furo and pyrrolo analogs of these derivatives, and provides processes for preparing these derivatives as well as methods and compositions using them for inhibiting blood platelet aggregation.
A number of tetrahydrothienopyridine and tetrahydrofuropyridine derivatives is known, and some of these have been disclosed to have the ability to inhibit blood platelet aggregation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,141, 4,075,215, 4,127,580, 4,464,377 and 4,529,596 all disclose compounds of this type, although not all disclose them for the inhibition of blood platelet aggregation. The closest prior art is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,141, which discloses, inter alia, 5-(2-chlorobenzyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridine and U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,596, which discloses, inter alia, 5-(2-chloro-.alpha.-methoxycarbonylbenzyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrothieno[3,2-c] pyridine.
However, there are problems with the prior art compounds referred to above, especially in that many of them require a long time after administration before they manifest their activity. Accordingly, there is a need for new compounds of this type having improved activity and the ability to act faster.
We have now discovered a series of new tetrahydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridine derivatives and furo and pyrrolo analogs of these derivatives which have an improved ability to inhibit the aggregation of blood platelets.